wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moonglade
The Moonglade is a haven for druids, and home of the Cenarion Circle. Here, tauren and night elves coexist peacefully, united by their reverence for the spirit of nature. Conflict between the races in Moonglade is not tolerated by its protectors. Characteristics |} History The Moonglade was the druids' home for thousands of years. When the Burning Legion ran rampant over the land in ancient times, the Moonglade remained untouched. The night elf druids went into deep meditation in the secure caves of the Stormrage Barrow Dens, sending their minds into the plane of the Emerald Dream. The remaining night elves built the town of Nighthaven. During the Third War, the Moonglade again remained the safe haven of the elves. Although battles were fought there, the land was not befouled. At that time, before Teldrassil was created, the Moonglade housed the majority of the Night Elven population. The Gold Road once reached all the way to Moonglade, and Nighthaven, but is blocked in recent times, with the only access either by teleportation, or through the Timbermaw Hold. Geography Maps Topographic map of Moonglade Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Nighthaven (Druids only) * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil * Thunder Bluff Flight paths from south of the path along Lake Elune'ara * Auberdine, Darkshore * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Everlook, Winterspring Flight paths from west of the path to Timbermaw Hold * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Everlook, Winterspring Regions Adjacent to Moonglade |} Notable Characters Moonglade is home to several characters of note. At Nighthaven, Dendrite Starblaze aids young druids in obtaining the power to attain the bear form, the aquatic form, and to cure poisons. Rabine Saturna enlists experienced heroes in the battle against the silithids, and at the Shrine of Remulose, Keeper Remulos attempts to cleanse the taint that has affected the four emerald dragons of the Dream. Even Malfurion Stormrage himself has been known to make an apperance in spirit here. For a complete list of characters, see List of Moonglade NPCs. Quests Resources * Herbs None * Ore None Wild Creatures * Furbolgs Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Moonglade is a special Region in northern Kalimdor geared primarily toward Druids. * Moonglade can only (initially) be accessed through the Timbermaw Tunnels from Felwood, or by Druids who get the spell Teleport: Moonglade. * During the Lunar Festival, anyone can teleport to Moonglade by completing a quest. * Druids travel here as part of their training to commune with the Great Bear Spirit (at level 10 or higher). Only after they gain his blessing can they learn to use their Bear Form. * The spell Teleport: Moonglade is a useful way for night elves to get back to Darnassus, as a flight path can quickly take them to Rut'theran Village, and tauren can fly to Thunder Bluff (about a 10-minute flight), courtesy of the Cenarion Circle. * There is also a druid trainer in Nighthaven, useful as there are very few druid trainers in non-tauren and non-elf towns. * The Moonglade, almost all year is usually almost completely barren, having very few people there at a time, save for the Lunar Festival, during said event, it is one of the most populated places in Azeroth. *Oddly enough, for a land made especially for Druids, there is only one druid trainer there. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Moonglade